Kagerou Days: A Series of Roleplay Drabbles
by Truewolfwarriors
Summary: A series of roleplay drabbles done between me and RiseoftheOrder over skype(I call her Naru and she has a fanfiction account too). These rps will feature our favourite couples, AU drabbles, and even our version of the kids of the Dan members XD Might be rated T for now, but will switch to rated M at some point. For now, all of you enoy me and Naru's crazy little roleplay drabbles
1. The Truth is Spilled From Ene

**And here is the first drabble for me and Naru's series of them~ I came up with the idea for this one and it sure was fun to roleplay lol XD Ene is...well, she's almost too easy for me since she's so cheerful and bubbly, but since she's also Takane, I think even she can have some of her..."moments"**

**Anyways, enjoy! Remember, Kagerou Days belongs to Jin!**

* * *

When ever the heat outside got so hot that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk, the Dan would decide that instead of hanging around the city, they would lunge at home to try and stay cool. Today was no different from one of those days, but since the air cooler broke, the base itself felt like a boiling oven. Everyone was feeling the heat and no one was in a good mood because of it...all except the android, Konoha, sitting on the couch with the others, and of course, Ene, living inside of Shintaro's phone for the day.

"Come on, Master, cheer up~ At least have a glass of water to keep you hydrated!" Ene piped up as she watched Shintaro through the screen of his phone, giggling at him.. Momo groaned from where she was lying on the floor, a magazine held over her face. Kido was sitting up against the wall, both of her hoodies off so she was left in her tanktop. Poor Mary was sweating like a horse with her long, creamy-white hair taking in so much heat.

"Too hot...don't wanna move..." Shintaro answers from the couch, his arm over his eyes as he groans.

Hibiya slid off the couch and laid on the floor, "Way to hot..."

"It's not hot," Konoha mutters and gets a couple glares, which make him jump a little.

"Kiddddoo...someone needs to brace the heat and go buy a few fans" Kano whines; Seto wasn't looking any better. All of them (minus Konoha) where stripped to their under shirts, refusing to even touch their usual attire.

Momo groaned from the floor. Mary whined from where she was sitting next to Seto, trying to keep her hair away from her as much as she could since sweaty, hot hair melt a hell lot of tangles later on. "There's no way in hell we're stepping out there, Kano," Kido grumbled in response to the blonde as she wiped some sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand. "God..."

"You guys are such babies!" Ene pouted, crossing her arms as she looked around at everyone in the room. "I mean, really, this is why you should look up the weather report! Master didn't even leave enough water for the rabbit," she added.

Momo grabbed the magazine and slowly dragged it down her face, her eyes sliding over to look at her brother. "If Mom finds a dead rabbit in your room, I'm not going to take the blame..."

Hibiya fell over and let out a groan, "Ah...we lost the kid..." Kano mutters and pokes the boy with his finger.

"We're not too far behind him..." Shintaro whines and glances at Momo before answering her statement, "The rabbit will be fine...need to worry about myself right now..."

Mary peeked a glance at Seto worriedly. Momo sat up straight and closing up the magazine, starting waving it over Hibiya's face to help cool him down at least so he could get some of his strength back.

Ene rolled her eyes at Shintaro. "Pah, that's jjjuuusssttttt like you, only caring about yourself," she grumbled under her breath as she added, "I still don't understand what Ayano-san saw in you..."

...

It took a minute to register what she said, but once it did, he grabbed at his phone and looked at her, "What did you say?" he asks, forgetting about the heat that seconds ago threatened to kill him. Everyone else looked over at Shintaro, surprised by how quickly he was able to move just now.

Ene gulped, looking nervous as she stammered, "N-Nothing! W-What a-are y-you t-talking a-about, M-M-M-Master?" she asked, a fake smile on her smile to hide her nervousness.

"I need to talk to you in private" Shintaro says to her and rushes to the bathroom, slamming the door. "How do you know Ayano...how did you know how I USED to act like?" he asks her, clearly upset over this.

The bathroom? Really?, Ene thought dully. "Eerr...I looked up your old pictures on the computer and your mother posts some stuff on Facebook," she quickly lied, sitting down on a browser that was opened.

"That's a lie," Shintaro coldly says and puts the phone down on the counter, You're lying to me...nothing about her was on there...no one SAID anything about her!" Ene gulped.

Oh crap, she thought, sweat dripping down the side of her face. She didn't even know she could still sweat, but there were some things about her digital body she didn't know about yet.

"Tell me...tell me the truth," Shintaro asks Ene. It had been a long time since she heard him this upset, and this time, it was her fault for it.

Ene stared at Shintaro before saying in a flat voice with a serious look on her face, "If I told you...how would you believe me?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You'll faint worse then...then someone I know if I told you and you'll hit your head on the toilet seat," Snickering was heard outside of the bathroom door. The others must be listening in since this was their first source of entertainment all day.

"TELL ME!" he snaps and grabs the phone again; she was keeping something from him, he knew it and he didn't like her lying. Ene jumped, letting out a yelp as she fell backwards and landed behind the browser so she was out of side.

"Ow, geez!" she sat back up, rubbing her head with one hand as she gave Shintaro a glare. "I'm regretting that damn promise I made to you when you beat me at the school festival!" as soon as those words were said, Ene wanted to snatch them back and shove them into her mouth, but what was heard was already heard.

"No way...that's not possible..." Shintaro mutters; he was shocked. There was only one person he had met at the festival that he that had made a promise to him, and everything made so much sense now about her.

"Crap," Ene slowly started to slide down until she could barely see over the browser. He knew...he knew and holy crap, she was going to get deleted this time for it. Shintaro put the phone down again and covered his eyes with his hands, a second later she could hear sobbing coming from him, or at least she thought it was sobbing since Shintaro didn't cry often. Ene pulled herself over the browser, crossing her arms as she supported her weight on the browser with them. "...Shintaro?" she said, her voice quiet and soft as much as her blue eyes were.

"I'm so happy...but...I'm crying...god it hurts," he says as he rubs his arm over his eyes. "Why can't I stop crying?" he asks. He was glad she was okay in a way, that she wasn't dead for good; one of his friends from the past really lived.

"EH?!" Ene looked confused, staring up at Shintaro. "What?!" how was he happy when she had been 'dead' for two years by Shintaro's thoughts and she let him believe that?! "You're more dense then Haruka was!" she pouted, floating over the browser and sat back down on it.

"No..you don't understand how happy I am...to know that in some way...you're here..." Shintaro says and puts his fingers on the phone screen, "Call me what you want...but...it's good to know that I didn't lose you all." Ene blinked before a tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Heh...I guess so," she chuckled. Her expression faded into a sad one and she glanced down. "...But he doesn't remember," she mumbled.

Shintaro looked over at her with a confused look and picked his phone up properly, "who doesn't remember?" If Shintaro knew the truth about her now, Ene thought it was best that he also knew about Konoha. "Haruka...he's alive too...but...he doesn't remember who he is," she explained, holding her arms around her knees as she looked up at Shintaro. "Konoha...is Haruka,"

"What?!" came from the other side of the bathroom door.

Konoha looked at everyone in confusion since they were looking at him. "What?"

"...This is too much to take..." Shintaro mutters and leans against the counter.

"I asked you if you wanted to know the truth and you yelled at me for it," Ene said, raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, Master, do you ever think?"

"Oh shut up" he growls and runs a hand through his hair, Haruka was really Konoha, that was almost unbelievable to him. Ene repeated Shintaro's words in a false voice impression of him, sticking out her tongue. "Ene!" Shintaro snaps, he didn't like her attitude at all, "Just be quiet and let me process all of this..."

Ene rolled her eyes as she turned her back on Shintaro, crossing her legs. She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked down at the endless, white data that didn't have a bottom under her and the browser she sat on. She ached for human contact, having nothing but data touch her for over two years. Not like it mattered anyways.

Shintaro quieted down and sighed, "I'm sorry.." he mutters and picks the phone up and goes for the door.

"You don't have to be," Ene said, looking over her shoulder as she noticed how the tear lines stuck out so clearly on Shintaro's pale skin. "I should be..." she let out a weak chuckle as she said, "I mean, I let you think I was DEAD for two years..." her voice faded away and the blue-haired girl looked down.

"I suffered so much when you three died...it was painful...so painful that i even contemplated on joining you all..." Shintaro admits, remembering the red scissors he always had on his desk for those two years.

Ene felt guilt stab her heart worse then the time she saw Haruka sitting in his chair, head hanging low, void of any movement and she floated over to where the glass of the screen met the digital world she lived in. She put her hand against the screen, feeling the cold glass against her pale hand. "Shintaro..." she muttered softly. A smile brought up the corners of her face and through tears in her eyes, said, "I'm glad you didn't. You made me being a virus liveable.

"..." he couldn't help, but smile back at her and put his fingers to the screen where her hand was, "It's funny...how you can stick by me after I tried to delete you all those times," he says and sits down on the closed toilet.

Ene sweatdropped. "It's not like I had a choice," she said. "You were the only one I knew that had a computer...and that," one of Ene's famous, dark, sinister smiles painted onto her face, "I have all of your 'special moments' files~" she purred as she held it up from behind her back. "If only Ayano knew you had this side~" she laughed.

"i'll throw the phone!" Shintaro snaps with a slight blush on his face, she just had to mention it didn't she. Ene fell backwards, holding her gut as she laughed hard. "You should see your face!" she howled in laughter, tears streaming down her face.

"So much for having a moment," He growls and shoves his phone into his pocket and walks over to the bathroom door and exits it, a unhappy look on his face as he exits. The others were back in their normal spots like they've never been listening in on Shintaro and Ene's conversation. The only dead give away was Momo holding a different magazine she used to blow cool air onto Hibiya's face.

"Hey! Let me out! Master!" Ene yelled from Shintaro's phone. "It's dark in here!"

"Suffer the punishment!" Shintaro speaks up and goes over to the couch and sits down. "...Well...let's not go through that again," he mutters and refuses to look at everyone.

Momo looked over at Shintaro before turning to look at Konoha. She remembered seeing her brother's friends briefly, but now looking back...she could see how Konoha looked like Haruka in someways.

Ene huffed, crossing her arms. "See what I mean? Always thinking about yourself...good grief, I don't know why I put up with you and Haruka!"

Not being able to put up with her talk anymore, he pulled his phone out and looked over at Konoha. "Hey...catch" he says, before tossing the phone to the big guy. Konoha barely managed to grap the phone, but managed to hold onto it.

Ene's face burned when she saw Konoha. "H-Hey," she stammered, waving hello to him sheepishly. Damn you Shintaro!, she thought as she looked at the white-haired android. Thank god that only Ayano knew her secret back then when she was still human and not Shintaro!

"You're cruel," Momo told Shintaro with a slight pout. She quickly went back to fanning Hibiya before ruffling up his hair with a snicker.

"Don't touch me...auntie..." Hibiya whines and pushes her hand away.

"...She deserved it," Shintaro mutters and leans back against the couch. Konoha looked down at Ene before looking up at everyone without saying a word.

"I'm not an auntie!" Momo protested, grabbing Hibiya now and really started to play with his hair just to get on the twelve year old's nerves.

Kido rolled her eyes before sighing as she stood up. "Alright, this heat has got to stop," she grumbled. "Kano, you're coming with me to get some fans," she told the blonde. Before he could whine about it, the green-haired girl added in a sharper voice, "It was YOUR idea earlier,"

"Leave me be!" Hibiya cries out and tries to get away from her.

Kano sighed and got up, "I know..I know..." he mutters and walks towards the door.

"Seto, make sure everyone else doesn't die from heat exhaustion," Kido told the black-haired male as she walked over to the door with Kano. "And PLEASE make sure that Konoha doesn't eat all of the ice again," she grumbled in annoyance. If he did, that would be the third time this week the android did that.

Ene blinked before snapping a picture of Konoha with Shintaro's phone. She held the picture in her hands before taking out another picture and put the two of them together, side by side.

Ene smiled as she looked at the picture of Konoha in her hands and then the other picture of a dark brown, almost black haired male with male skin, a mole on his face that was almost hidden, and black eyes that went straight into Ene's heart and made it beat hard against her rib cage. Haruka may no longer be himself, but with Konoha around, she felt that her cheerful friend was smiling at her, pencil in hand as he worked on another picture in that sketchbook of his. She giggled, holding the pictures to her chest. Thank you, Master, for my second chance.

* * *

**Ene: You're so dense, Shintaro...I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner!**

**Shintaro: Oh yes...I so can tell you're Takane, you're cheeky and bubbly when Takane was like a cat pretending to be threatening and don't deny it...you were nicer around Haruka**

**Ene:*face burns* HE WASN'T EMOTIONLESS LIKE YOU!**

**Shintaro: You wanna be confined to the computer?!**

**True: Alright, that's enough you two XD Anything you wanna say, Naru?**

**Naru: No, not really...doesn't seem to be anything to be said**

**Alright then! I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble!**


	2. Hibiya and Konoha: Friends

**And here is the second drabble for today~ If Naru and I keep this up, I might be posting a drabble a day rofl XD**

**(depends really if Naru is wanting to roleplay lol)**

* * *

"Argh...this is ridiculous!" Hibiya whines and paces in front of the park bench his friend Konoha is currently sitting on. They where here because Kido suggested that Konoha needed to go out more, and trusted him to Hibiya, but right now it was just killing him from boredom.

Konoha only watched Hibiya, the expression on his face blank as always. "Is something wrong?" he asked, yawning a little himself.

"Yes...yes, something's wrong," Hibiya snaps, "I don't want to be outside." he whines and sits himself down on the bench and pouts.

"Why not?" Konoha asked as he looked down at Hibiya. Compared to the twelve year old, Konoha was a giant with his enormous height that even overlooked Seto's structure.

"Just cause," Hibiya says and crosses his arms. Tt was hotter out today then most days and it was making him crabby just being out here. Konoha patted Hibiya's head before turning to look ahead. He watched as some birds flew away from their nest to look for food for the newly hatched chicks peeping inside and a squirrel run across the ground with its mouth full of nuts. Konoha wondered that if his mouth was like that, he could eat more food. Hibiya glanced over at Konoha as he fixes his hair and got back up and walked a little away from the bench to look around for something better to do.

Konoha glanced over as he heard the bus coming around the corner. A sudden memory of a little girl with black hair and wearing a pink dress getting struck by a bus as she screamed in terror popped into his mind. Konoha quickly stood up, looking alarmed. Where on Earth did that memory even come from? He shook his head, gripping his headphones that were also his ears as he tried to focus on the ground. Hibiya didn't look phased; he watched the bus go by and sighed. It was in a park like this that he had lost his friend; she was missing and they couldn't find her. He was really starting to believe she was dead, and it had just been so long.

He looked back at Konoha and noticed his distress and tilted his head, "Hey Konoha? Is something wrong?" he calls out to the white haired android. He only felt a little worried for him at this point.

"Huh?" Konoha looked up, blinking his pink, albino eyes at Hibiya. "Oh..." he stood up straight, his shoulders stiffening. "I don't think so," he said in that emotionless voice of his. Was he already this emotionless or did his voice just sound like that? It was hard to tell when Konoha has amnesia and couldn't remember anything from his past life.

Hibiya gave him a look but blew it off as him being his air head self and kept on walking, getting closer to the edge of the park as he walked. Konoha followed Hibiya like a lapdog, keeping a close eye on the young boy. He glanced around, his eyes wandering as he took in all of the sights of the city. He didn't question it at all, just shrugged and kept on walking, hoping to at least kill his boredom in some way. Konoha stopped as they came to the street and looked over his shoulder at where a stop light was along with a cross-walk. The same one...where the accident happened. The android frowned, turning away as memories started to fill up his head again. He had tried so hard so many times to save both of the kids, but in the end, he only ended up getting out of the time loop with one...speaking of which, the albino looked over at Hibiya just to make sure that the tan-haired boy was still with him.

"...Had to be here.." Hibiya mutters and takes a deep breath before crossing the street when it said they could. He hurried in pace to try and cross faster. Konoha followed Hibiya close behind him, a sense of aching dread bubbling into his stomach. Something was wrong, he knew it. He just didn't understand what it was when everything was just fine so far today.

As the two were walking, a loud screech sounded from down the street, Hibiya turned to look at what it was and his heart almost torn out of his chest when he saw it: A big white truck tearing down the road at them. There was no way they could make it to the other side of the street so he started backing up at a quickened pace but bumped into Konoha and looked up at him with fear in his eyes as the thing got closer to them.

Konoha's eyes widen when he saw the truck. He heard people on the sidewalks screaming at him and Hibiya to run, but like the twelve year old, he knew that they wouldn't be able to make it to the other side of the street. Feeling Hibiya bump into him, he quickly snatched him up around his stomach while making sure that Hibiya was facing him, spun around on his heel, and bolted straight back to the side of the street they had been on. And not a second too soon because the truck rushed straight pass them with two police cars siring after it.

If they had wasted another second, both of them surely would have gotten struck down. Hibiya gripped onto Konoha's arm and his little body shook in his friend's grasp. He could have become a hit and run victim for the second time and that was not something he wanted to be thinking about at this time. Konoha made sure he held a firm grip on Hibiya as he let the small boy hold onto his arm. He patted his head softly, tilting his head a little.

"You okay?" he asked, an edge of concern in his emotionless voice for once.

"Besides the fact that I'm sure I once again saw my life flash before my eyes...ya...I'm okay," Hibiya answers and struggles to get his feet onto the ground so he could stand on his own. Konoha got down on one knee, holding one hand on Hibiya's shoulder to help support the boy as he watched him try to stand.

"It's okay...I'll keep you safe," he said, a small blink at Hibiya added.

Hibiya stood himself up and smiled back at Konoha, "Yea..that would be nice," he says and holds his hand out, "Hand.." he mutters and looks at him. He wanted to hold hands for a while since he was still shaken up.

Konoha looked at Hibiya's hand before taking it into his own hand that completely swallowed it up with how big Konoha was. "Want to go back to the base?" he asked kindly.

"No...I wanna walk around a bit...maybe we can go play or something...cause..I need some time to calm down..." Hibiya says and grips Konoha's cold hand tight. Konoha nodded,

"Alright then. I'll go where you go," he said to Hibiya as he felt the tight grip on his hand. He smiled a little more, half closing his eyes as he thought about a little girl that used to be around Hibiya. I might have only been able to save one of you...but I'm glad that I got you, he thought to himself.

Hibiya pulled Konoha along. Where was unknown, but he knew one thing: As long as he had the giant of a man with him, he'd be safe, no matter what happened and he couldn't help, but smile at that.

* * *

**Me: Naru has nothing to say...again...she needs to work on this ending stuff rofl XD**

**Enjoy the drabble, peeps!**


	3. STR HarukaXTakane(smut)

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Let's just say that I have too many ideas and too little time to get them done...that and Naru isn't much of a drabble roleplayer. I've been stuck on this one for a while now since it's my first time writing...well, smut. So...yeah, I hope you enjoy this one...this is going to bump the drabbles up to M rated now...*covers face out of embarrassment* **

* * *

It had been an accident at first. Haruka's parents were gone for hours, leaving him and Takane alone at his house. The two of them just meant to be studying together in Haruka's room all alone, with no one else around. Since they were no longer Ene and Konoha, the two of them were enrolled in school again and since they've been missing for two years, had a lot of school work to catch up on. Shintaro and Ayano had asked if they could help, but the couple wanted some alone time, so they said no. Thought, after some brief studying on science lessons for human reproduction and thinking of how they were both alone...Haruka and Takane were starting to wonder what would have happened if Shintaro and Ayano were here.

Biting her lip until the point of blood could be tasted on her tongue and feeling her face burn bright with redness, Takane thought over her and Haruka's current situation. They were both on his bed, their homework forgotten on the desk. Haruka was still semi-paralysed from the waist down since he was still recovering from his illness in his second new body. She was straddling his waist, his wheelchair in the other corner of the room. Both of them were blushing madly at what they were planning to do, but they weren't going to back out of this now.

"Takane..." Haruka breathed, looking into her eyes. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Takane gripped Haruka's broad shoulders, eagerly kissing him back. She never thought in her wildest dreams that he would end up feeling the same way about her after they got their right bodies back and they would end up being a couple. She also never expected them to try and go this far ether.

They had to pull away for air before kissing again. This time, Takane slightly opened her mouth, allowing Haruka entrance. He shyly slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to feel around her mouth with it, making Takane moan quietly. His hands began to wander down to Takane's hips, wrapping his arms around her waist and held her close. They pulled away from each other again, panting as they looked down at each other. They had just done a French kiss and were already a hot mess. It seemed things like that happened when you've been crushing on someone for a long time before dating them.

Haruka swallowed, glancing down slightly as he nudged the hem of Takane's shirt, exposed by her blue jersey being left draped over the desk chair next to the bed. "May I?" he asked and even thought the request was polite, he sounded nervous. Hesitating, Takane nodded. She remained still as Haruka slowly pulled her shirt off of her upper body, lifting her arms once to make it easier on him. Once that was left to flutter to the floor and left Takane in only her bra, she quickly kissed Haruka again to distract him as she pulled off his sweater and let it drop to the floor next to her shirt.

Getting a little greedy for some form of friction, Takane rubbed her hips against Haruka. Her boyfriend groaned, kissing Takane again. His hand snaked his way up from her waist to the back of her neck, keeping her in place. The demand for air made them pull apart again and this time, Haruka attacked Takane's neck. He was gentle with her as he laid kisses all over her skin. Once in a while, he would lick her neck, but he kept himself from sucking or biting her. He didn't need to mark Takane's body for his own when he knew that they already belonged together.

"Haruka," Takane's breath hitched in her throat as Haruka leaned up and nibbled on the shell of her ear. Shifting her hands down to Haruka's white shirt, she began to pull it up. Haruka lifted his arms up to help Takane get the article of clothing off and let her view his chest when the task was done. He didn't have that much muscle on him, but he didn't have any fat on him either. Honestly, where did all of that food he ate go?

Haruka shifted and stuttered as the hard bulge in his pants rubbed against Takane's inner thigh. "Ta-Takane!" he groaned. Biting her chapped lip, Takane lifted herself up on her knees. They needed to finish this up before they both lost their bleeding minds. It was tricky getting her skirt, shorts, and panties off without moving from Haruka's lap, but they managed to make it work.

Unzipping Haruka'a pants, Takane helped him pull them off and dropped them to the floor in the pile of clothes that had formed next to it during their intense time. This just left Takane in her bra and Haruka in his underwear and both of them blushed furiously; staring at each other. They both knew that they couldn't back out of this now when they were so close to completing the next step in their relationship.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Haruka reached around Takane's back and fumbled with the clips of her bra. The black-haired girl remained still, gripping Haruka's broad shoulders. She could feel the young man shaking from being so nervous about this, but could also tell he was excited by how frantic his movements were. With the bra removed now, Takane suddenly felt extremely shy as Haruka's black eyes scanned over her bare body. There wasn't anything special about her at all to impress her boyfriend and she was close to being flat-chested. Out of instinct and resentment for herself for not being more impressive for Haruka, Takane wrapped her arms around herself, covering up her chest.

"Takane," Haruka said, gently taking her hands into his and smiled at her. "You don't have to hide yourself. You're beautiful," he said positively. Takane's face burned redder then it already was. The way Haruka said those words made it seem like he was trying to change her mind on herself and give her his heart in a box.

"S-Shut up," Takane mumbled before kissing Haruka to take his eyes off of her for a few seconds. During that time, Haruka reached down and pulled down his boxers. Takane had to move a little bit so they could get the piece of clothing off of Haruka and now she could see that he really was hard. Haruka smiled sheepishly, not used to anyone seeing him like this...then again, who wouldn't be?

Taking a deep breath, Takane lifted herself up on her knees. This was the moment they were waiting for. Reaching down, Takane warily gripped Haruka's hot, pulsing cock. She ignored the low, aroused gasp that he made as she held it in place and her own nervousness. Taking a deep breath, the black-haired girl eased herself down as slowly as possible to get use to the sensation of being filled by something so large. She was trembling by the time she finally slid down all the way on Haruka's part, panting a little. Cracking open her eyes a little, she briefly realized that Haruka was holding his artist hands over her shoulders and his lips were pressed against her forehead in a gentle, sweet kiss.

"You're doing really good, Takane," Haruka weakly smiled at her. Takane knew that he was struggling to hold back by how strained his smile was and to be honest with herself, she really didn't want to hold back either.

Swallowing, Takane gasped, "I'm...I'm going to move, Haruka," she warned him. Haruka blinked slowly at her before nodding, moving his hands down her body to rest them on her hips. With the OK nod from her boyfriend, Takane slowly lifted herself up on her knees before snapping back down on Haruka's hips. A sharp gasp left both of their mouths as the sudden course of pleasure rippled up their spines and spread throughout their nerves. Biting her quivering lip, Takane drew herself up again and dropped down again. Haruka let out a choked moan at the tightness around his length and when Takane dropped down on him again, he gave a shallow trust.

It went like that from that point on. Takane would lift herself up and when she dropped back down, Haruka would thrust up as much as he could manage. Sweat glistened over their bodies as they panted hard and called out each other's names, trying to go faster without waring out the other too much. Haruka kissed Takane, holding her close to him as he felt his release closing in on their intercourse. "T-Takane," he groaned, his voice strained.

"Ha...Ha...Ha-Haruka!" Takane let out a high-pitched scream that either of them thought she could manage as her body shuddered and jolted from the intense pleasure that caused stars to whiten out her vision. Haruka groaned as Takane tightened around his length and released inside of her, holding her hips down in place. They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting out puffs of air that weren't visible to their eyes and getting off of their sex high. Once they've recovered enough, Takane slowly slid off of Haruka, groaning as she felt some of his substance leak out of her.

Pushing back the covers of his bed, Haruka held Takane close to his chest as they laid there on the mattress for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth. "That was awesome!" Haruka declared cheerfully, kissing Takane's forehead. "We should do that again soon," he grinned down at her. Smiling as she grabbed the blankets and pulled them up until they were nearly covered, Takane nodded.

"Yeah...but not for a while," she reminded Haruka as she buried her face in the crook of Haruka's neck, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as he closed his eyes. Some sleep was what they needed now after that experience and before they could even think about getting back to studying. This was a time to take in the love they just shared with each other by taking the final step in their relationship and becoming as one.

"I love you, Takane," Haruka whispered to her before he kissed her forehead again. She didn't reply since she was already asleep, but Haruka could see the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth. His own smile widening, Haruka closed his eyes as he let the forces of slumber take him over.

* * *

**I really hope that ending wasn't cheesy or corny because I feel like it was...anyways, I hoped you enjoy that. I'm hoping to get more drabbles done this summer and get some ideas after I return from New York. So yeah...I hope you liked this.**


End file.
